


Laurens, I like you a lot

by RoyalMermaid



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalMermaid/pseuds/RoyalMermaid
Summary: Lafayette is annoyed, Washington is confused, and Hamilton and Laurens just need to kiss already.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBaronVonSteuben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBaronVonSteuben/gifts).



Lafayette took a sip of his drink, smirking in amusement as he saw the drunk idiots dancing around each other. The idiots in question were none other than Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens. They were both actually bright individuals, but they were a bit socially challenged when it came to each other. While Laurens would gaze longingly at Hamilton, Alex would be looking away and vice versa. There would be touches of blush on cheeks and fluttering eyelashes that neither would notice or own up to if they were sober. With their lowered inhibitions, however, they were free to act as stupid as they wanted. Which was not only hilarious, but it was driving Lafayette downright crazy. He glanced down at his phone as it vibrated, signaling the arrival of a new text message.

Washington: I don't know what's going on with Hamilton recently. He has this faraway look on his face and actually leaves his office more often. Any ideas?

Lafayette: Oh yes, mon ami. You recognize the feelings of love, non?

Washington: ...Who exactly is lucky enough to capture the heart of Mr. 'Never Takes a Break'?

Lafayette: A certain John Laurens. ;)

Washingtn: Oh, that one? They did seem rather infatuated with each other when I saw them together.

Lafayette: Oui, that is why we must... pair them up?

Washington: Yes, but how? I don't see them much outside of work.

Lafayette: Ah, that is where I come in. I will work with them after work, and you will work with them during work. How is that?

Washington: Sounds brilliant.

Lafayette: As am I. <3

Washington: Laf, your ego is getting the better of you.

Lafayette: Oui. <3

Lafayette pocketed his phone and looked over at Hamilton and Laurens. He shook his head and frowned as he watched Laurens try to keep Hamilton steady, but not only was he asleep Laurens didn’t look like he was going to stay around much longer either. Laf sighed and stood up. He knew he had to make sure those two got home in one piece if he was going to get them in any sort of relationship.

~

Washington stepped into Hamilton’s office, taking in his disheveled appearance. His hair was falling out of its ponytail, his shirt was wrinkled, and he held his head in one hand as he read over a lengthy email, no doubt from Jefferson. Sometimes Washington wondered if they were secretly in cahoots as well. He silently chuckled, knowing that Hamilton would be incredibly offended if he knew what Washington was thinking.

“What do you want?” Hamilton grumbled out, not looking at who was behind him.

“Just a moment of your time.” Washington said, trying to suppress a smile.

Hamilton jerked up and turned around quickly, realizing he just grumped at his boss. “Oh uh… of course sir. Sorry, I thought you were someone else.” He blushed and tried to smooth out his shirt. “What can I do for you?”

“Now, I know this may sound crazy, and you’re going to be against this… but I need you to take the weekend off.”

As expected, Alexander’s face tightened and he stood up to reach his full, rather unimpressive height. “Now, sir, you do realize that I have a lot to do-”

“Yes, yes, you’re a busy man. But I’m afraid you’ve been overworking yourself. Today is Friday and I want you to go home immediately and not show up again until Monday at the earliest.” While he did believe Hamilton was overworking himself, he mostly wanted to make sure there was enough time for Lafayette to do what he needed to do.

“Sir! In all due respect, I need to be working. That is just too long to be out of work, what if I miss something? What if-”

“Don’t worry, it will all be taken care of. There is no need to be worried about anything, it’s under control. It’s just a weekend, Alexander. Go have fun with your friends.”

“Sir, please, I-”

“This isn’t a suggestion, this is an order. If I see you on this property anytime before 9 a.m. next Monday I will fire you.”

“Alright, sir…”

“Good. Now go take this time for yourself.”

Hamilton moved to pack his bag, looking like a kicked puppy. Washington felt a pang of guilt, but he knew this was for the best. He wanted him to be happy, and Lafayette usually knows best in these matters. Right?

~

Lafayette pulled up to Laurens’ driveway with Hamilton in the passenger seat. He just finished ranting about how unfair it was for Washington to kick him out at a time like this when he realized where they were.

“Why did you take me to John’s house?”

“You two need to talk.”

“...What?”

Lafayette turned to face Hamilton, deciding the direct approach was the best for this situation. “You two have been awkward around each other for months and the sexual tension is growing unbearable. You two either need to fuck or start dating or something and just get it over with already.”

Hamilton’s eyes widened as his face turned red. “Oh.” He looked over at the front door, back at Lafayette, then down at his lap. “He… likes me?”

“Yes, you nerd. Now go jump into his arms and kiss him or whatever it is nerds do.”

Alexander glared at him, then took a deep breath and left the car. He walked up to Laurens’ door and knocked, and Lafayette decided now was a good time to leave and let them sort this out themselves.

~

Hamilton stood at the door nervously, playing with his hands. When Laurens opened the door he blurted out, “Laurens, I like you a lot.”

Laurens looked at Hamilton as if he grew a second head. Then realization dawned on him and he grinned, grabbing Hamilton and tugging him in. “Of course you do silly, who doesn’t?” He winked and lead them to the couch.

“So… wanna go out on a date?”

“Yeah, dude. Later, first we have to do some things I’ve been wanting to try forever.”

Hamilton blushed again, but he knew that he was definitely going to enjoy his weekend off. He sent silent thanks to both Lafayette and Washington, following Laurens to do whatever it was he wanted to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I'm sorry I'm bad at endings.


End file.
